1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hinge structure and, particularly, to a hinge structure opening automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
An hinge structure usually comprises a first bracket, a second bracket and a shaft. The first bracket comprises a connection portion and a socket, and the second bracket usually comprises another connection portion and a socket portion. In general, the shaft of the first bracket is rotatably assembled into the socket portion of the second bracket, the connection portion of the first bracket is connected to a first object, and the connection portion of the second bracket is connected to a second object.